


Bruising Mistakes & Lost Dates

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Flirty Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Janus and Virgil show up late to the filming of a video because they were making out. Janus forgets to cover his hickies.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	Bruising Mistakes & Lost Dates

They were supposed to start shooting the next Sander Sides episode in a little less than half an hour. Little things in the living room set-up were being finalized and all the sides were probably there by then.

Except for Janus.

He was searching all around the Mind Palace for where he could've misplaced his hat. He was in the episode they were filming and he couldn't be in it if he didn't have his hat. Even though Janus had already checked there already, he turned down the hallway to his room and then opened his door. There on his bed, was Virgil with his hat crooked on his head.

"Hey, Jan," Virgil smirked. He was sitting in the middle of Janus' bed like he owned the place.

Usually, such a sight would have been thoroughly inviting for Janus. But he knew that they were too short on time to do anything truly fun. "Hello, Virgil dear." He nodded. "Not that I care or anything," He said, shutting the door and walking over to the bed. "But it's nearly time to start filming, and I need my hat." He held out his hand for his hat.

Instead of giving Janus his hat, however, Virgil grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "It's a short episode." He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Janus and holding him close. "Maybe… it could be pushed back a little."

Janus didn't even bother to fake a struggle against Virgil's hold. "Is this because of last night?" He sighed, managing to free himself enough from Virgil's hold to grab his hat. "I told you, Stormcloud, I was sorry, but I can't help it when Thomas needs me for something."

Virgil mumbled something against Janus' neck, which Janus was able to take as a distinct 'yes'. The previous night had been their date night and right before they could even start the movie that they were planning to ignore in favour of making out with each other, Janus had been summoned by Thomas. It had certainly put a damper on both their spirits for the rest of the night even after Janus returned.

With a roll of his eyes, Janus looked to the clock on the wall. They had only twenty minutes until the shooting. It wasn't much time but it was enough for Janus to make sure that Virgil wasn't sullen during the shooting until Janus was actually able to make up for last night. "Well…" He clicked his tongue, turning his head to look at Virgil. "Perhaps… Since Thomas intruded on our plans last night, what's the harm in us being late to filming? What is he going to do? Dress up as us and play our parts himself?"

With a roll of his eyes, Virgil smiled, "I love you, Jan," He said, and before Janus could even respond, he kissed him.

Janus was unable to help himself from smiling against the kiss. He was disappointed that their date night was taken from them too, but it being reclaimed right then, so close to shooting time made him feel excited. He hooked his arm around Virgil's shoulder as they kissed.

Virgil pushed Janus down onto the bed and pulled away briefly to smirk down at him. Janus' hat had fallen off and Virgil pushed it away from his head, his hand coming back to cup Janus' scaly cheek.

"You know," Grinned Janus, his face hot and pink. "Usually you're so set on being on time for videos that you end up in the living room half an hour early…" He turned his head to kiss the inside of Virgil's palm. "Not that I don't  _ love  _ this little change, but the others are going to be quite cross with us if we make this a habit."

"Since when do you care if they're pissed at us? You know they've all caused filmings to slow because they were too busy doing exactly what we're doing."

"I mean-" Janus laughed softly. He took off his gloves and cast them to the side, "You're not wrong." Then he began on the clasps of his cape. "They're all horrible liars."

"Mhm," Hummed Virgil. Once Janus had unhooked the clasps on his cape, he pulled it off his shoulders. He started to undo the first few buttons on Janus' shirt all the while moving to straddle his waist. He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to the side of Janus' neck.

Sighing, Janus closed his eyes as Virgil began kissing his entire neck. Every time he kissed one of his scales, he let out a small hiss of pleasure. Virgil's lips felt so hot on his cold scales and he wished that he'd kiss every single one across his body, but even he knew that they didn't have time for that. Every once of a while he would pull Virgil's face away from his neck to kiss him properly, but Virgil's lips always found their way back to his neck.

Soon Virgil's kisses turned into nips and sucks upon his neck and Janus could not find himself with reason to complain. But as time tends to do, those twenty minutes they had to spare before the shooting, plus fifteen more, passed by before even of them noticed. And though neither of them particularly wanted to go to the shooting anymore, Virgil got off of Janus and Janus fixed his clothes.

Since they were short on time, Janus didn't even check the mirror before they sunk out of his room and into the living room. He just pulled on his clothes and patted down his hair before putting on his hat. And then they were gone and suddenly in the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Oh,  _ finally!"  _ Roman was the first to speak. He was seated on the floor with his arm around Patton who was playing in a word search book. "Took your grand ol' time, huh?" He asked, standing up. He looked at Janus and then his eyes widened, "Uh-" He began, grinning. "It seems you have something on your neck, Janus."

Janus reached up to touch his neck, confused for a moment before everything clicked. The blush that was beginning to leave his face came back full force at the realization that his neck was covered in hickies. He summoned a mirror and gasped at the sight of the bruises on his neck. Meanwhile, Virgil was laughing into the sleeve of his hoodie beside him.

"This is completely unprofessional," Logan from the couch. He pushed up his glasses then crossed his arms over his chest. "Especially for you, Janus. If you were already going to make us wait on you, I thought you would at least think to cover up such marks with makeup. I mean, it's what I do when Remus leaves marks."

It only took a second for both Virgil and Roman to lose it at that. While Virgil started shaking with laughter, Roman was wheezing. "I  _ knew  _ you were a bottom! No way a nerd like you could ever top!"

Janus took advantage of everyone's attention being off him to smack Virgil in the arm after making his mirror disappear. "I can't believe you let me come out here like this," He hissed, pulling up the collar of his shirt in a vain attempt to hide the bruises on his neck.

Meanwhile, Roman was making fun of Logan who was trying to deny his last statement, and Patton was still doing his word searches on the floor, oblivious to everything going on around him.

"I can't believe you didn't notice your own hickies especially when I was just sucking on your neck five minutes ago," Virgil grinned, rubbing his arm where Janus smacked him.

Then Thomas and Joan came downstairs at the sound of all the commotion. "Oh, is everyone ready to film now?" Thomas asked, hopping off the last step, Joan right behind him.

" _ No,"  _ Roman stopped his taunting Logan to turn to Thomas. He had a wide grin on his face, "See, our snake has a little bit of a  _ problem."  _ He laughed like a grade schooler, covering his mouth with his hands.

Janus covered his face with his gloved hands and sighed loudly.

Confusion filled Thomas' face, "What's wrong, Jan? Are you sick or something? Is that why you and Virgil were late?"

Joan stepped past Thomas and elbowed Virgil in the side, "Or were you busy?" They grinned.

Returning Joan's grin, Virgil nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Something like that."

"And you won't believe it!" Butt in Roman, "In a hilarious turn of events, while Logan was scolding Janus for his hickies- he admitted that  _ he  _ covers his own hickies with makeup right before filming!"

And just as Logan was opening his mouth to probably begin another argument with Roman, Patton spoke from his spot on the floor. "Oh? Is that what we're talking about?" He asked, lowering his word search book. "Well, Roman, it isn't very nice to make fun of Logan for that when that's the exact same thing you do with the marks I leave on you." He stuck his pencil behind his ear and stood up.

The room went dead silent in just a matter of seconds and Roman just stood there, his face getting redder and redder before all of the sides but him and Patton began to laugh.

"Well it's true!" Patton said, looking confused at everyone's laughter. "That's also why he wears such high collared shirts all the time! He-" But before he could share any more embarrassing information, Roman grabbed his hand and they sunk out in a second.

"Geez, Thomas-" Joan began, wiping a tear from their eye. "It looks like your sides get more action than you." They laughed wrapping an arm around their friend.

Thomas, who just looked utterly bewildered, looked around at the remaining sides. "I mean, it's true, but you don't have to say it." He sighed and waved his hand at Logan, Virgil, and Janus. "Let's um- let's just do this a bit later."

Janus didn't need another reason to stay a second longer. Though he wasn't the only side who had been embarrassed, he had still been embarrassed nonetheless. He sunk out and popped back up in his room.

"I can't believe you let me go up there like that," Said Janus. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Virgil had appeared in his room too.

Frowning softly, Virgil stepped closer to Janus and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him gently into his chest. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you," He admitted.

"Truthfully?"

Virgil nodded, "Truthfully." He then took off Janus' hat to kiss the side of his head. "We even got the shooting postponed a little longer…"

Janus was quiet for a moment before turning around to face Virgil. "Are you saying you want to continue what we were doing?"

"It's okay if you don't want to, Jan."

"Well-" Janus smiled softly. "I never said that." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Virgil's lips but quickly pulled away. "It would be a  _ shame  _ if we recreated our lost date right now, wouldn't it?"

A grin pulled at Virgil's lips and he pressed his forehead against Janus', "A  _ really big  _ shame, yeah."

Easy to say, they were burdened with the shame of having a second chance at their lost date.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
